videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Final Smashes
Here's the list of Final Smashes in Super Smash Bros. 6. Final Smashes Mario *Mario Finale Luigi *Poltergust G-00 Princess Peach *Peach Blossom Bowser *Giga Bowser Punch Rosalina & Luma *Grand Star Bowser Jr. *Shadow Mario Paint Princess Daisy *Crystallized Daisy Piranha Plant *Petey Piranha Captain Toad *Super Pickaxe Waluigi *Hypnotic Dance Geno *Geno Flash Mallow *Star Rain Dr. Mario *Megavitamin Finale Dr. Luigi *Virus Zone Nurse Peach *Nurse Blossom Paper Mario *Deluxe Supernova Mini Mario *Mini Mario March Goomba *Mega Goomba Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troop Shy Guy *Shy Guy Army Dry Bones *Dry Bomber Boo *King Boo Monty Mole *Monty Tank Plum *Hole-In-One! Olympic Rosalina *Power Star Donkey Kong *Jungle Rush Funky Kong *Jungle Rush Diddy Kong *Hyper Rocketbarrel King K. Rool *Blast-O-Matic Dixie Kong *Kong Pow Tiny Kong *Saxophone Slam Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong's Revenge Stanley *Bug Swarm Link *Ancient Bow and Arrow Zelda *Triforce of Wisdom Sheik *Sheikah Dance Ganondorf *Ganon, The Demon King Young Link *Fierce Deity Link Toon Link *Triforce Slash Impa *Water Chasm Volga *Dragon Transform Lana *Focus Spirit Finisher Linkle *Crossbow Fury Agitha * Horned Beetle Ghirahim * Demise Reborn Saria * Skull Kid * Final Hour Toon Zelda * Light Arrow Toon Ganondorf * Puppet Ganon Samus *Zero Laser Zero Suit Samus *Zero Laser Federation Marine *Plasma Cannon Ridley *Plasma Scream Dark Samus *Phazon Laser Sylux *Shock Coil Laser Yoshi *Stampede! Yarn Yoshi *Mega Yoshi Baby Mario Bros. *Super Cape Kamek *Kamek's Revenge Kirby *Ultra Sword Meta Knight *Darkness Illusion King Dedede *Dede-Rush Bandana Waddle Dee *Bandana Dee Army Adeleine *Boss Painting Prince Fluff *Tankbot Form Galacta Knight *Light Sword Rain Magolor *Crowned Fox *Team Star Fox Falco *Team Star Fox Wolf *Team Star Wolf Slippy *Landmaster Krystal *Krazora Swords Pikachu *Volt Shock Fist Jigglypuff *Puff Up Pichu *Volt Tackle Mewtwo *Psystrike Lucario *Mega Lucario Charizard *Mega Charizard X (Searing Blaze) Squirtle *Mega Blastoise (Destructive Cannon) Ivysaur *Mega Venusaur (Frenzy Plant) Greninja *Secret Ninja Attack Incineroar * Max Malicious Moonsault Eevee * Extreme Evoboost Decidueye *Sinister Arrow Raid Sceptile *Mega Sceptile (Forest's Flash) Blaziken *Mega Blaziken (Gatling Flame Kicks) Plusle & Minun *Charge Beam Zoroark *Night Daze Meloetta *Close Combat Captain Falcon *Blue Falcon Jody Summer * White Cat Black Shadow *Black Bull Ness *PK Starstorm Lucas *PK Starstorm Paula *PK Starstorm Kumatora *PK Starstorm Ninten *Eight Melodies Porky *Pig King Statue Masked Man * Pig Mask Army Ice Climbers *Iceberg Marth *Critical Hit Roy *Critical Hit Ike *Great Aether Robin *Pair Up Lucina *Critical Hit Corrin *Torrential Roar Chrom *Awakening Aether Micaiah *Wrath Priam * Lyn *Quick Draw Azura * Curse of the Nohr Princess Alm *Dragon Conquest Byleth *Formation Attack Edelgard * Fjorm *Blizzard Rowan * Mr. Game & Watch *Octopus Pit *Lightning Chariot Palutena *Black Hole Laser Dark Pit *Dark Pit Staff Medusa *Medusa's Stare Viridi *Reset Bomb Magnus *Gaol Wario *Wario-Man Mona *4.1 and 4.2 Barrage Ashley *Magic Cauldron Captain Syrup *The Sweet Stuff Olimar *End of Day Louie *End of Day R.O.B *Guided Robo Beam Villager *Dream Home Isabelle *Dream Town Hall Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Fit Little Mac *Giga Mac Rush King Hippo * Manhole Cover Shulk *Chain Attack Elma *Skell Rex *Heaven's Arrow Pyra *Burning Sword Nia * Catalyst Scimitar - Marciful Heart & Nexus Force Malos *Monado Eater Duck Hunt *NES Zapper Posse Inkling *Inkstrike Octoling *Booyah Bomb Snip & Clip *Sludge Pile Chibi-Robo *Giga Robo Euden *Midgardsormr Nanocarp *Aqua Suite Saki Amamiya *Ruffian Slash Spring Man *Rush Attack Takamaru *Inazuma Lightning Isaac *Judgement Foreman Spike *The Gold Mantis Rhythm Troupe *Rhythm Fever Lolo *Jewel of Edenah Fossil Fighter *T-Rex Lord Ashley Robbins * Dr. Lobe *Brain Power Stylist *Fashion Show Num Diddly * Dzuke-chan * Spotto * Kappa * Looksley * Dotty * Aura-Aura * Excitebiker * Victory Lap Balloon Fighter * Fish Food Urban Champion * Sewer Brawl Tamagon * Devil's Power Mach Rider * Mach Assault Star Man * Lift-Off Bubbles *Boss Unira Sukapon * Comedy Special Sheriff * Shootout Volleyball Player *Game Time Mr. Stevenson *A Little Help! Davey * Tin Star *Showdown Aerobics Trainer * Mike Anderson *ST Falcon Uniracer *Sprinter Rooks * Mike Jones *Super Laser Gun Muddy Mole *Mole Family Gator * Lil Blue * Queen Azarel * Professor Layton *Smashing Puzzle Wonder Red *Wonderful Forever Ivan * Henry Fleming *Guns of Justice Mallo *Crashmo/Fallblox Reset Tethu * Tempo * Musashi * Dillon *Arma-Mode Qbby *Box Planet Collision Sakura Samurai * Fred Hunter * King Prana * King Roy * Starfy * Whirlpool Geolyte * Falling Meteos Boy * Jill *Red Diamond's Power Ray * Ray Warrior Lip *Puzzle League! Oni * Donbe and Hikari *Hinoesama's Strength Tadashi * DeMille *Patharan's Song Kururin * Helirin Carnival Committee * Captain Rainbow *Wishing Star Prince Sable *Igari Z Frey * Orville * Tomoe * Barbara *Jam with the Band Aisya *Coronation Warrior Mech Gauss * Pockle *Tenjin Summon Noise * Cupid * Hakkun * Kotodama Trainer * Satoru * Ayumi Tachibana *Case Closed! Goku *Mallet of Light Time Twisters * Dion * Prince Saruno * Ando Kensaku * Welt * Warrior Mech Gauss * Ouendan Squad * Nano Academy Student * Nintdouji * Lark *Light Plane Andy *Hyper Upgrade Jibanyan *Flurry of Furry Paladin * Alex Roivas *Summon Horror Yamanouchi Kagetora * John Raimi * Zip * Aeron * Zael * Fallos * Eddy *Spin Cycle Party Phil * Harry * Flipper * Diskun *Famicom Medley Parebo and Satebo * Play-Yan * eShop Bag *Discount Dump Flipnote Frog *Sketched Missile Launcher Monita * Nikki *Swapnote Swarm Mr. AR * Labo Man *Robot Kit Mini Kangaroo * Solid Snake *Covering Fire Sonic *Super Sonic Mega Man *Super Adapter Pac-Man *Super Pac-Man Ryu *Metsu Hadouken *Shin Shoryuken Cloud Strife *Omnislash Bayonetta *Infernal Climax Ken * Shinryuken * Shippu Jinraikyaku Simon Belmont *Grand Cross Richter Belmont *Hydro Storm Joker * All-Out Attack Hero *Gigaslash Banjo & Kazooie *The Mighty Jinjonator Terry Bogard *Buster Wolf Raiden *The Box Revengeance! Tails *Mech Walker Knuckles *Hyper Knuckles Quake Amy *Tornado Hammer Shadow *Chaos Blast Dr. Eggman *Death Egg Robot Roll *Hyper Roll Mega Man X *Nova Strike Zero *Dark Hold Tron Bonne *Shakedown Mixer Vent *Model ZX Ms. Pac-Man *Super Ms. Pac-Man Blinky *Ghost Rush Krystal (Pac-Man) * Chun-Li *Houyoku Sen-Hosenka *Kikosho Akuma *Shun Goku Satsu *Sekia Kuretsuha Zack Fair *Omnislash Tifa Lockhart * Final Heaven Sephiroth * Supernova Terra Branford *Riot Blade Black Mage * Ultima Jeanne *Torture Attack/Treadmill of Blades Alucard *Soul Steal Shanoa *Dominus Odium Yu Narukami *Myriad Truths Makoto Yuki *God's Hand Slime *King Slime Builder *Co-op de Grâce Bomberman *Revenge Pretty Bomber * Revenge Regulus * Dark Illusion Yuna Kagurazaka *El-Line Frogger *Cross the Road TwinBee *Twin Shot Attack Vic Viper * Shoot the Core! Bill Rizer * Red Eagle Lance Bean * Red Eagle Sparkster * Golden Sparkster Goemon * Impact! Ebisumaru * Impact! Master Higgins *Rolling Honey Solar Boy Django *Sol Trance Heather Mason *The Pipe Fairies' Reward Nyami * Bonk *Kronk Bonk Arle Nadja & Carbuncle *Bayoen Amitie *Fever Time! AiAi * Ei-Ei-Poo Billy Hatcher * Light Billy Hatcher Ulala * Space Channel 5 Amigo * Samba de Amigo NiGHTS * Dragon NiGHTS Beat * Jet Set Radio Gillius Thunderhead *Lightning Thunder Cast Alex Kidd * Peticopter * Jankenpon Opa-Opa * Parts Shop Akira Yuki * Bajiquan Finale Vyse *Delphinus Moonstone Cannon Alis Landale *End of the Millennium Chuih *Cat Mania Sakura Shinguji *Koubu Strike Alicia Melchiott * Joe Musashi *Inferno Gunstar Red *Big Bang Shot Ristar * Hyper Orbit Launch Epsilon-Eagle * Headdy *Barrier Head Han Samuel * Jack Cayman *Bloodbath Kazuma Kiryu *The Dragon of Dojima Jack Frost *King Frost *Jack Bros. Unite! Willy *Moon Punch Guy *Bushin Gorai Kyaku *Bushin Hasoken Sir Arthur * Golden Armor Phoenix Wright *The Final Verdict Morrigan Aensland * Silhouette Blade * Darkness Illusion Felicia * Please Help Me! * Dancing Flash Frank West * Real Mega Buster Amaterasu * White Light Majesty + Six Machine Desperado Viewtiful Joe * Ultra Mach Speed Dante * Devil Trigger + Devil Must Die Monster Hunter *Mark of a Hero Chris Redfield *Satellite Laser Leon Kennedy * The Mercenaries Strider Hiryu *Ragnarok Nathan "Rad" Spencer *Hyper Bazooka Vanessa Z. Schneider * Joseph "Super Joe" Gibson *Mega Crash Zack & Wiki * Million Contraptions Taizo Hori *Rockslide Susumu Hori *Rockslide Mappy *Powerful Microwaves Gil *Blue Crystal Rod Klonoa *Thunder Hurricane Lloyd Irving * Falcon's Crest Jin Kazama * Devil Jin + Devil Beam Valkyrie *Time Stop/Big Magic KOS-MOS *X-Buster Momo *The Heroine Show Bravoman *The Rise of Bravo Master Don-chan *Drum Master The Prince *Royal Rainbow Mametchi *Welcome to TamaTown Kalas * Sagi * Kite *Drain Heart Rick Taylor *Splatter Kill Siegfried *Critical Edge Solaire *Warriors of Sunlight Six * Crono *Luminaire Agnes Oblige *Party Summon 2B *YoRha Flight Unit Type-B Lenneth * Randi * Fei Fong Wong *System Id Neku Sakuraba *Fusion Lara Croft * Survival Instinct Gex *Gexzilla Core Cannon *Alien Invasion Bub *Bust-A-Move! Cooking Mama *Fry The Smashers! Marina Liteyears *Orbital Suplex Rayman *Moskito Ezio Auditore *Apple of Eden Buck Bumble *The Queen Ed *Super Ed Prince Dastan *The Dark Prince Sam Fisher *Splinter Cell Crash Bandicoot *The Invincible Aku Aku Spyro *Golden Orb Jet-Vac *Shoot the Breeze! Snap Shot *A Shard Act to Follow Pitfall Harry *Pit Monster Ryu Hayabusa * Art of True Inferno Kasumi *Art of Rending Wind Pamela Ibis * Yuri Kozukata *Fatal Frame Mai Shiranui * Shiranui-Ryuu Kunoichi-Mo-Mai Marco Rossi * Super Vehicle-001 Fiolina Germi *Super Vehicle-001 Kyo Kusanagi *Ura 108 Shiki: Orochinagi Kula Diamond * Diamond Edge Haohmaru *Flame of the Conqueror Nakoruru * Ar Retar Kamuyhum Makiri Princess Athena *Pegasus Fantasy Athena Asamiya *Shining Crystal Bit Billy Lee * Sou-Setsu-Ken Dragon Swarm Kunio * Around the World Banjo & Kazooie *The Mighty Jinjonator Joanna Dark *FarSight XR-20 Conker *Context Sensitive Rash *Turbo Tunnel Doomguy * BFG 9000 B.J. Blazkowicz *Dat' Yichud - Veil Combo Dovahkiin *Call Dragon Ragna the Bloodedge *Black Onslaught Sol Badguy *Branding Breach Aero the Acro-Bat *Death-Defying Dive Sophia the 3rd * Acceleration Blast Davy *Chameleon Twist Boggy B *Armageddon Yooka & Laylee *Ragin' Pagies Chef * Lemming *SuperLem Aarbron *Fullpower Wrath of Aarbron Princess and Prince * Sora *Trinity Limit Rallen * Scorpion * Toasty! Sub-Zero * Ice-Cutioner Maxwell * Post 21 Monokuma * Blast Off! Shovel Knight *Catch Her! Sash Lilac *Holo-Dragon Assault Carol Tea * Red Scarf Bike-Fu Shantae *Belly Dance Freddy Fazbear *Jumpscare Galore Earthworm Jim *Pocket Rocket Blizzard * Human Transformation Quote * Level + Gunvolt *Astrasphere *Luxcalibur *Voltaic Chains *Grand Strizer Copen * Shred Storm * Twin Shredder Thomas * Travis Touchdown * Glastonbury Adol Christin * Woody * Plok *Rocket Launcher Sarah Kerrigan *Infested Sarah Sgt. Cortez *Time Crystals Sam "Serious" Stone * Abe * Shrykull Bubsy * Flying Plane Drawn Hero * Croc *Gobbo Army Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Shadow Bunyip Kid Klown *I'll Save You Yuko Asou * Yuka Takeuchi *Kyuukyoku Ki Kou Dan Reimu Hakurei *Fantasy Nature Neptune *Neptune Break Heart Aino *Super Duper Amazing Iron Fist Punch of Love Hyde Kido *Raging Roar Akatsuki * Saber * Kurisu Makise * Dirk the Daring * Steve * The Wither Terrarian *Celestial Sigil Wilson *Old Bell/Bigfoot Meat Boy *Dr. Fetus' Mech Isaac (BoI) *Mom! Frisk *Fight or Mercy Sans * You're gonna have a bad time! (A.K.A. Sans' special attack) Commander Video *BIT.TRIP COMPLETE Red *Attack of the Flock Hollow Knight *Void Heart Hat Kid * Time Stop Madeline *Panic Attack Kuro * Thora * Cuphead *Super Art Juan Agucate * Cinco de Mayo's Revenge Drifter *Judgment Red * Flock Assemble! Jonesy *The Storm Filia *Tricobezoar *Gregor Samson Octodad *Chef Fujimoto's Sushi Strike Prisoner * Vinnie Cannoli *88Mm Gun Mii Fighters Mii Brawler *Omega Blitz Mii Gunner *Full Blast Mii Swordfighter *Final Edge Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. 6